The fireballs
(Inside the hotel room) Burns: (muffles) I'm so pleased...to meet you. (Beni grabs Burns's wrist) The Hooded Seeker: Now now, Lord Imhotep doesn't like to be touched. Different customs, after all. Burns: Please forgive me. (Burns reaches the teacup, but the tea spills and he whimpers) Beni: Oh-ho. Ohh. Oops. Maleficent: Bernard Burns, High Priest Imhotep thanks you for your hospitality. Burns: No. Maleficent: And for your eyes...and for your tongue. Burns: Wha-- Jafar: But we're afraid more is needed. Burns: Wha-- Ursula: See, the boss wants to finish the job and make sure that each and every one of you poor unfortunate souls gets exactly what you deserve...in the end... Jafar: And when he is through with all of you pathetic rats, your entire world will bow before him as he ascends from simple High Priest'' into God-Prince of all creation''!!! Burns: Wait! No! (Imhotep takes off the mask and Burns screams) (Meanwhile in the bar) Fauntleroy: Where is he now? Pooh: There he is. He's with Jonathan. Henderson: Good luck, boys. (The men drink the beer but they spit them out) Sherman: What do you suppose it happened here? Henderson: Sweet Jesus! Tasted just like-- Rick: (notices the blood on the fountain and drops the glass) Blood. Pooh: I remember now! This is when Moses created red bad-honey in the water. Peabody: Astounding! You actually witnessed the majestic events of the Exodus that far ago without the help of my time machine? Pooh: Oh, yes. We met Moses a long time ago during one of our time traveling trips across history before you guys did. Yogi: So did we. And let me tell you this, he certainly wasn't what 'ol Mikeylangerlo the artist thought he'd be. Rabbit: And we also remember the line in the book where it came from, too: "And the rivers and waters of Egypt ran red and were as...(disgustedly) blood." Uuughhh, never thought I'd say that word at all, today! Rick: He's here. Pooh: Rick, that's what we are trying to tell you. We've got to stop the mummy. Rick: No kiddin'. (Outside when Evelyn walks to the hotel room) (Thunder rumbles) Man: Oh, looks like there's gonna be a storm. Rick: Evelyn! Evelyn: Oh, so you're still here. Rick: (chuckles) We've got problems. (Loud thunderclaps) (Raining fireballs fall across the sky) Peabody: Impossible! Can it really be that those are - ? Rabbit: Fireballs! (Screams shrilly) (People scream) (Explosion sounds up) (Beni comes out but runs back to the hotel room) Rick: Hey! (grabs Beni) Beni, you little stinkweed. Where you been? (Loud roar sounds up) (Rick, Evelyn and the heroes run upstairs, enter the room and notices the dead Burns) (Everyone gasps in a single clip rather than separately) Boo-Boo: Uh Yogi...I think I'm going to be sick. (Holds his mouth to prevent retching) Bugs: G-g-g-g-EEEEEEEK!!!! Eleanor: (seeing the mummy appearing in the room already and gasps) Good heavens! (The heroes turn to see the mummy growing stronger and the humans flesh grow on the mummy) (Imhotep roars) Rick: We are in serious trouble. Donkey: Oh, what large teeth you have! I know you probably hear this all time from your victims, but you must bleach, 'cause that is one dazzling smile you got there. Do I detect a hint of minty freshness? (Imhotep walks and growls and Rick shoots him, but Imhotep's body is stronger) (He grabs Rick and throws him on the men and then turns to Evelyn) Imhotep: (speaking Ancient Egyptian) You saved me from the undead. I thank you. As for you, oh strange creatures from many distant lands, my associates warned me about your kind. Daffy: Uh oh. I think I can guess (lisps) who yer' talkin' about! Imhotep: (speaking Ancient Egyptian) Soon your usefulness shall be at an en- (Cat meows, walking on the piano keys) (Imhotep gasps and flies away, turning to dust of sands) (The door closes) Peabody: By my word, the great and powerful evil sorcerer is afraid of a mere housecat! This must have some sort of significance to him! Fred: He is afraid of the cats? Rabbit: Oh really? You just realized that now? Rick: We are in very serious trouble. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes